ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Null Void Entrapment
The Null void Entrapment 'is the 6th episode of Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil. It was supposed to air May 13 2012 but aired May 11th 2012. 'Plot The episode begins with Ben and co fighting a Space Pirate. Rook: Ben little help here. Ben: Yeah yeah. Ben then turns into Chamalien. Chamalien: Now lets finish this.....wait didn't we defeat these guys on the Exporix. Pirate: You did you slime but I survived and you shall all spend an eternity in the Null Void. Gwen: A null void gun stand clear guys here I go SAPHIRIUS EXSPACTORIUM PERPETUA. Gwens spell blew the pirate into a wall knocking him out and activating the Null gun. Chamalien: Oh oh Gwen run. Gwen shielded everyone but it breaks and Rook gets sucked in and the portal begins to close Chamalien then turns into Fasttrack and runs toward it But it closes and fasttrack just misses it. Fasttrack: No this is Bad what do we do. Fastrack then turns to normal. Ben: Ah Gwen what do we do now Rook has been sucked in to the Null Void. Gwen: I don't know it's all my fault but hang on I might know remember how you went to the Null void to help the Plumbers Helpers with my Mana maybe I can do it again. MEANWHILE Rook: Oh no im stuck here and I don't know how to get out of here. Null Guardians: RAAAAGHHH. Rook: Null Guardians. A whole group fly after him Rook then throws laser throwing stars knocking down two Nulls three then ambush him until a blast of green wind blasts them into a quasar nearby. Rook: Ha what was that Mizer: Your welcome. Then appearing in a distance was a grey humanoid with ripped clothes he then jumps in front of Rook. Mizer: Hey there blue im Mizer next time watch your back come on then to my house. Later Mizer: Welcome to my bachelor pad. Rook: Your Bachelor pad is a smelly cave. Mizer: So what of it I was rudely imprisoned for trying to feed my familyso I have to make do. Rook: What do you mean feed your family. Mizer: I stole from a cafe to feed my wife and children. Rook: That is to bad say when is your time up for your prison sentence. Mizer: One year ago they wont let me out. Rook: Oh dear well I will get you out then I will appeal to the council to keep it permanent it is the least I can do you saved my life. Mizer: Thank you my friend I was the least I could do goodnight hahahaha.. Throughout the middle of the night Rook heard a buzzing. Rook: Mizer are you ok. Mizer: Um yes just um finishing some work I was doing go back to sleep. Rook:Ok then. Mizer: Ha fool. MEANWHILE Ben as Fasttrack once again and Gwen ready themselves. Gwen: Ok then here it goes Ben remember once the portal opens jump in as fast as you can. Fasttrack: Ok then. Gwen: Ok then VIA ESPORO VIA ES PRO LIXA IEM FEACHUS OCCULTUS IANUWA. Suddenly a portal opens to the Null Void Fasttrack jumps in and it closes instantly. Fasttrack: Ok then Rooky where are you. Suddenly an army of Null Guardians he then turns into Clockwork. Clockwork: You filthy Nool goordians shall face my vrath. Clockwork then blasts all the Null Guardians with his time ray ageing them to dust he then changes to Fasttrack and continues to look for Rook. MEANWHILE Rook: Ok then if I can find a signal I can contact my friends and we can get out of this hole. Mizer: Good then I can um get to my family hahahaha. Rook and Mizer move around trying not to attract Guardians. Rook: Yes I got a signal. Mizer: Good boy. Rook: Come in Gwen Ben guys. Gwen: Rook its me Gwen Ben is in the Null Void looking for you here I can open the portal. Suddenly the portal opened Mizer took the opportunity and goes toward it pushing Rook out of the way but before he could get in Fasttrack pushes him out of the way. Fasttrack: Don't think so buddy. Mizer: Out of my way slime. Rook: What are you doing Mizer. Mizer: Im not Mizer I stole that appearance a while ago because as you see it was my Space Pirate I hired to bring one of you here. Rook: I......I dont understand. Tur-Bine: I used you my real name is Tur-Bine I am a mutated Geochlone Aerio prisoner I only wanted freedom so I could kill all human beings and beyond and you helped me the portal is my ticket to freedom and im taking it. Tur-Bine then turned to his natural form and attacked with a wind blast Ben then turned into Eatle and attacked with his laser beam. Rook: You coward I will destroy you. Rook let loose missiles blasting Tur-Bine into a moutain signalling Null Guardians they then come to devour Tur-Bine. Eatle: Thats sick come on Rook lets go. Rook: Yeah lets. Tur-Bine: Aaaahh Rook I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do. Rook and Eatle escape the Null Void and Gwen shuts down the portal. Gwen: Rook it's all my fault im sorry. Rook: No Gwen it was mine. Eatle turned to Ben and they walked off. 'Major Events' *ChamAlien makes his (Re-appearance) *Tur-Bine makes his debut *The Null void makes it's (Re-appearance) 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Rook Blonko(Main Character) 'Villains' *Tur-Bine (Mizer) (First Appearance) *Space Pirate *Null Guardians(Re-appearance) 'Aliens Used' *ChamAlien (Re-appearance) *Fasttrack (x3) *Clockwork *Eatle 'Trivia' *Rook appears heart broken when Mizer tricks him. *Rook shows pure hatred towards Tur-Bine. *Gwen casts her first spell since Ultimate Alien. *The Plumbers Helpers are first mentioned since Ultimate Alien. *This episodes aired a few days before its original airdate. *It is revealed that Rook tries to avoid combat or feuding at all times but will if he must. *No prisoners except Mizer appeared in this episode. *Fasttrack is used three times in this episode marking the most times Ben has turned into him in one episode. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil Category:Season 1 Episodes